gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario World
Super Mario World is a SNES game played by Arin and Danny on Game Grumps. Episodes #Yoshi Time #Cape Feathers #Donut Secret House #No Brainer #You Won't BELIEVE THIS #Get It Done, Son #Can't Stop; Won't Stop #How to Impress Fourth Graders #Lighter Than Potatoes #Spiky Dudes Everywhere #One Ups the Wazoo #The Illusion of Progress #Gross and Weird #Can't Eat All That #Trentceratops Reznor #Valley of Bowser #Kerfuffle! #Finale Game information Super Mario World is a two-dimensional platform game in which the player controls the on-screen protagonist (either Mario or Luigi) from a third-person perspective. The game shares similar gameplay mechanics with previous titles in the series—Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, and Super Mario Bros. 3—but introduces several new elements. In addition to the running and jumping moves found in past games, the player can float with the aid of special items and execute new types of jumps such as the spin jump. The player navigates through the game via two game screens: an overworld map and a sidescrolling playfield. The overworld map displays an overhead representation of the current world and has several paths leading from the world's entrance to a castle. Paths connect to action panels, fortresses, ghost houses and other map icons, and allow players to take different routes to reach the world's goal. Moving the on-screen character to an action panel or fortress will allow access to that level's playfield. The majority of the game takes place in these levels, populated with obstacles and enemies, with the player traversing the stage by running, jumping, and dodging or defeating enemies. Each world features a final stage with a boss to defeat; each of the seven worlds feature fortresses controlled by one of the Koopalings, and the player also battles Bowser in his castle in the seventh world. In addition to special items from previous games like the "Super Mushroom" and "Fire Flower", new power-ups are introduced that provide the player with new gameplay options. The new suit in the game is the cape feather, which gives Mario a cape and allows him to fly. This suit is also similar to the Racoon Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3 in terms of gameplay mechanics but with a few alterations: you can now hold the B button to fly when Mario is able to do so, and can glide using the cape as a sail. As in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario can only fly for a limited amount of time, but with the cape can glide indefinitely. The powerups from Super Mario Bros. 3 did not return: Super Leaf, Tanooki Suit, Frog Suit, and Hammer Suit. Super Mario World includes a multiplayer option which allows two players to cooperatively play the game by taking turns at navigating the overworld map and accessing stage levels; the first player controls Mario, while the other controls Luigi. The game introduces Yoshi, a dinosaur companion whom Mario can ride and who is able to eat most enemies. Although Mario and Luigi must generally navigate through seven worlds to reach the end of the game, the player can beat the game much faster by using the Star Road routes. In addition, there are a number of levels that have hidden exits, and as a result there exist several ways for Mario to navigate to Bowser's castle. Furthermore, the exploration of these secret stages lead to stages which while not necessary to the main plot, provide the gamer with more playing experience, such as Special World. Completion of Special World permanently alters some sprites and the overworld map's colour scheme. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi set out to save Princess Toadstool and Yoshi's dinosaur friends, exploring Dinosaur Land for Bowser and his Koopalings. To aid him, Yoshi gives Mario a cape as they begin their journey. Mario and Luigi continue to follow Bowser, defeating the Koopalings in the process, and save all of Yoshi's dinosaur friends. They eventually make it to Bowser's castle, where they fight him in a final battle. They defeat Bowser and save the Princess, restoring peace to Dinosaur Land. Trivia * This is the 4th Mario game that's been played with Danny. *This is the eighth main Mario title played on Game Grumps. *This is the second main Mario game in which Yoshi has appeared. *This is the 3rd game in which Danny is playing as Luigi. *Danny completed the game, leading Luigi to be featured in the ending instead of Mario, though the narration consistently refers to him as if he were Mario. Category:SNES Games Category:Super Mario World Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games